


but I think I must have been changed several times since then

by Claw512



Series: Yukhei and Tenalice [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512
Summary: Big dick Xuxi, or, Yukhei gets to fuck Tenalice
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Yukhei and Tenalice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997044
Kudos: 95





	but I think I must have been changed several times since then

Hwang Wookhee is, by nature, not an aggressive person. Not in life, not in bed, not anywhere.

Which was why it startled a breathless laugh out of Ten when Wookhee kicked the door closed behind him, grabbed Ten by the hips, walked him back until Ten’s butt hit the table and shoved his nose into the side of the older boy’s neck and inhaled. Goosebumps broke out on Ten’s skin, the kind you got when you got really aroused really quickly. He shivered.

“Hyung,” Yukhei mewled. He ripped the Velcro strip at the back of the dress open and pulled the sides down to reveal Ten’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” Ten answered, mostly still in control.

Yukhei didn’t answer, not right away, impossible with how he was busy kissing the exposed skin. His hands were on Ten’s arse, pushing Ten closer to him. Ten spread his legs almost automatically to let his boy in. He threw his arms around Xuxi’s shoulders and groaned as his lower half came into contact with Xuxi’s, already half hard in his boxer briefs.

Lucas whined when Ten closed his legs around his thighs. He took advantage of the position to line their hardness up and grind against Ten carefully. Ten’s sigh lengthened into a moan.

“Cas,” Ten threw his head back. “What has gotten into you?”

Lucas answered by capturing Ten’s lips with his. His hands, those big, manly, wonderfully strong hands, kneaded Ten’s arse skilfully. The movements dragged the loose fabric sensually against the side of Ten’s thighs.

Ah, that’s right.

Pulling away from the kiss with difficulty (Yukhei kept chasing after his lips), Ten used the hand on Yukhei’s shoulder to push him away slightly.

“Cas, slow down.”

Wookhee’s hips stilled, even though he was still rubbing his nose into the underside of Ten’s jaws like his life depended on it. He was panting slightly. The tips of his ears, or at least the one that Ten could see, were red.

“You perv,” Ten chuckled.

“I don’t know that word.” Wookhee swallowed. He sounded too pouty, too adorable.

“The dress really got you huh?” Ten continued without explaining what he had said earlier.

Wookhee shook his head. It took a few moments before he could speak.

“It’s the shorts.” He panted. “The dress kept flying up.”

Ten laughed cheerily. His baby was truly cute. He turned to the side so he could kiss Lucas’s temple, his ear, behind his ear. Xuxi had managed to keep his lower half in control again, mostly. He kept moving it minutely, almost absentmindedly against Ten, like a puppy humping its favourite toy. The warmth radiating from his body was deliciously sensual, so Ten let him.

“Was it really the shorts?” Ten whispered directly into the back of Xuxi’s neck and watched the shudder that ran through Xuxi’s big frame with glee. “Or were you thinking about fucking me in this dress every time the hem lifted?”

Wookhee whined again. His hips stuttered forward like he couldn’t stop himself anymore. Ten couldn’t help a moan either. Wookhee is usually such a well-behaved boy that having him suddenly acting all aggressive was quite hot.

“Hyung.” He sounded so desperate, so sweet.

“Go ahead.” Ten answered. Yukhei’s hand found its way under the dress immediately. The roughness of his palm sent tingles up Ten’s spine. He rubbed the meaty part of Ten’s thigh almost obsessively before grabbing the hem of the safety shorts and pulling them down.

Not surprisingly, the shorts got caught.

Yukhei grunted in frustration. For one moment Ten thought he was going to try and tear the shorts off, but he didn’t. He merely tugged uselessly at the piece of clothing again.

“Let me take the socks off first.” Ten suggested. But Yukhei grabbed his hand and shook his head.

“No, hyung, leave them on.”

Ten blinked. It was rare for Xuxi to be demanding like this. Usually, he was just happy to go along with whatever Ten wanted. He really flipped a switch today, Ten thought.

“Alright.” The older boy smirked. He pushed Xuxi away with a foot on his thigh. Xuxi pursed his lips sulkily as he stepped back, but the petulant look barely compared to the hunger in his eyes. Ten jumped up on tip toe and turned around. His dress twirled as he did so and he didn’t miss the way Xuxi’s eyes got huge, well, huge-r. Arms on the table, the Thai boy looked back at Xuxi and smirked.

“How about this?”

Like Louis got his tongue, Lucas only nodded enthusiastically. Still on tiptoe, Ten arched his back and swayed his butt side to side: “Well? What are you waiting for baby?”

Lucas looked around the dressing room frantically for his bag. When he located it (under his pile of clothes, which was under WinWin’s pile of clothes), he dove for it like a drown man diving for a lifesaver. Ten wondered if there was a world record for time taken to find lube and condom in a chaotically full backpack, because Lucas definitely just broke it.

He returned to Ten’s side in a flash. The older boy waited with bated breath as Xuxi put the condom and the lube on the table to free his hands. Xuxi stared at the way the dress hung down from the swell of his arse to his mid thighs ravenously. The bow, crooked and askew from what they did earlier, lied suggestively on the dip of Ten’s back. Ten imagined he could see himself in Xuxi’s eyes, so innocent, and so obscene.

Slowly, like he was nervous, Xuxi bunched the hem of the dress in his hands and lifted it up. Ten inhaled deeply at the feeling of the cool air hitting his bare skin. He waited for Xuxi’s reaction, and wasn’t disappointed by the strangled noise that came from behind him.

“Hyung.” Xuxi choked.

Ten huffed out a laugh.

What Wookhee was undoubtedly looking at, was the white panties that Ten had secretly put on under his safety shorts. They weren’t a g-string, but the back was skimpy enough that half his arse was hanging out anyway. Wookhee squeezed his arse, both hands, and groaned.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Good?”

“Good?” Wookhee repeated like he couldn’t believe what Ten had just said. “Hyung, I wanted to pull it to the side and fuck you.”

He had switched back to Mandarin because, Ten assumed, he couldn’t convey what he meant strongly enough in Korean. It still sounded a little awkward, but Ten had no time to wonder who had even taught him to say these things, he was preoccupied with fighting the urge to squeeze his thighs together after hearing those words.

“Do it.” He groaned.

The first slide of Lucas’s finger inside him was so satisfying. Ten sighed happily. They just did it that morning, so it took almost no time at all before Lucas could wiggle in a second finger. His fingers are so long and thick, and _bendy_. Ten had never met anyone who was as good as Lucas in, well, fingering. The number of times Ten had come close to coming on his fingers alone...

The memory and the squelching noise were really getting to him. Xuxi was always so careful. He held the panties to the side, like he’d promised, and spread Ten open with one hand, while his other hand worked to loosen Ten up. Even now, when Xuxi was this turned on already, he wouldn’t hurry this process up for anything.

He was so shy when they first started dating. It took a while for Ten to pry the secret from out of him, that his girlfriends always complained about being sore after sex, and he had never done it with a boy. So, every time without fail, he would take the time to thoroughly prepare Ten. It just so happened that Ten always liked it that way anyway. Xuxi’s attentive gaze never failed to make a fierce adoration swell in his heart.

“Hey, enough.” He said.

“But...”

“Come on, baby.” Ten dropped his head, acting spoiled, “I’m wet, I’m loose, I’m ready, let’s do it.”

He groped around the table for the condom, too, for emphasis. The package crinkled in his hand as he took it off the wooden surface and opened it with his teeth. He didn’t like scented condoms, but his baby did. They settled for this type, which had a gentle vanilla smell that wasn’t too irritating. He pressed the condom into Lucas’s waiting hand and wiggled his arse again.

Lucas, who was touching himself through the soft fabric of his boxer brief, blinked like his brain wasn’t supplied enough blood to work (which was probably the case). Then, he hastily tugged his underwear down - _hello, beautiful_ Ten thought - and rolled the condom on. Ten turned to the front. Sometimes he liked to watch, sometimes he just liked to feel as Lucas pushed into him. The stretching always sucked a little, but the heat of Lucas made up for it, and his dick brought relief to the arousal swirling hot and heavy in Ten’s stomach.

“Do whatever you want, baby.”

Yukhei grabbed his hips with both hands. The dress dulled the feeling of Yukhei’s fingers pressing into his flesh somewhat. Ten liked to feel it, then looked at the memory of it afterwards. His baby gripped him harder like he could read thoughts and pulled Ten back to meet his thrust. Ten’s back arched at how good it felt, how deep Yukhei just reached. He felt... well, narrow. His legs were tied together because of the short and it made him a little tighter than usual. His breath hitched pitifully. He couldn’t be loud. They were, after all, still at the company, booked dressing room or not.

“Hyung,” Yukhei gritted out. He was so cute. He rolled the dress up above Ten’s arse and used it as leverage, then let it go again to watch it flutter as they moved into each other like he couldn’t decide which way was hotter. Ten smiled. The way the white bow was bouncing was surely also driving Yukhei crazy.

Wookhee pressed in deep, deep, deep. He pushed Ten onto the surface more, making Ten’s legs dangle off the ground. Fuck, Ten thought and lowered himself to the table, which was honestly impressively sturdy. Wookhee was close, Ten could sense it. This outfit was really doing it for him.

Ten was startled when Wookhee’s hand closed around his cock, hard and poking out of the panties, through the dress. The back of the panties bit into the roundness of his arse. Wookhee gave it one, two experimental strokes. The slide of the fabric on his sensitive skin was weird and perhaps a little dry, but not terrible. Ten couldn’t decide if he liked it or not, but Wookhee was already speeding his hand up.

“Ah...” Ten moaned, still trying to be as quiet as he could. “What...”

“Hyung,” Xuxi whined, and Ten gave up trying to be fussy. “Hyung.”

Xuxi leaned over, draping himself on Ten. He pushed in deep and licked Ten’s ear and Ten came, right into the dress. Xuxi fucked him through it, just how Ten liked it. When he came, he buried his face into Ten’s shoulder blade and bit his lips to stifle the noises he wanted to make.

Ten squeezed his eyes shut.

Lucas started kissing his skin even before they came down from the high, ever the puppy. He had been carefully propping himself up on his arms so that he wouldn’t crush Ten... more than he already did. Suddenly Ten craved the comfort of the bed where they could cuddle all they wanted. Perhaps he regretted fucking on this table a little bit.

The table in the public dressing room.

“I can’t believe I let you drag me into this.” He groaned, a completely different type of groaning this time. “Now I have to wash this thing before I return it.”

He didn’t dare think about what state this dress was in. Lucas giggled.

“What?”

“Hyung,” Lucas’s breath was comforting on his skin. “I just realised you had your wig on the entire time, too.”

“Ugh.”

They snuck out of the dressing room after wiping everything down and leaving nothing behind. Ten even tied the condom carefully and wrapped the ruined dress around it then stuck them both down the bottom of Lucas’s bag (because this entire thing was his fault, obviously). He needed a shower desperately. When they got back to the dorm, Xiaojun glared at them but didn’t say anything, and Ten counted it as a win.


End file.
